Ozpin
|-|Ozpin= |-|Ozma= Summary Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. He is introduced in the episode "Ruby Rose", inquiring Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. He is frequently seen with his cane despite having no visible motor impairment. In secret Ozpin runs a group which consists of several individuals whose goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe from Salem and her forces. Known members include himself, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, General James Ironwood, and the Headmasters of Shade and Haven Academies. At the beginning of "The Next Step", it is indicated that the villains believe Ozpin to be killed by Cinder's hand, though in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", doubt is cast on this when Salem interrogates Cinder about the matter once more. In "Family", Ozpin speaks to a Mistral farmhand named Oscar Pine through a connection later revealed in "Punished" to be that their souls have combined. However, it is in Volume 6 "The Lost Fable", where his true history is revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B Name: Ozpin, Ozma, and various other names he took over the centuries Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (Varies physically depending on who his soul is merged with) Classification: Human, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: |-|Post-Maidens=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 6), Multiple Personalities (Shares a body with his host), Magic, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal and Forcefield Creation (Via Magic), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) |-|Pre-Maidens=All previous powers plus Flight, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Telekinesis Attack Potency: Large Town level (Fought equally against Cinder Fall with the Fall Maiden's powers and visibly injured her) | Small City level (Would go on to divide his power among the four Maidens who are each capable of this) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Easily blitzed Cinder with the Fall Maiden's powers before she could react, was too fast for Cinder to land a hit on him on-screen) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M (Superior to Qrow Branwen and by extension is far stronger than Ruby Rose and her physically stronger teammates) Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Intercepted an attack from Cinder Fall) | Small City Class Durability: Large Town level (Tanked attacks from Cinder Fall with Fall Maiden's powers), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature), higher via Forcefields | Small City level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature), higher via Forcefields (Was able to match, block, and take hits from Salem's magic, which equaled his own) Stamina: High, fought for an extended period of time with Salem, reducing a castle to rubble, until he was gasping for air on the floor Range: Extended melee range with The Long Memory | Likely Several kilometers with his powers Standard Equipment: The Long Memory | Emerald Gem Staff Intelligence: High (Ozpin has thousands of years of combat experience due to merging his soul with countless others in order to protect Remnant. He is highly analytical, able to study his opponent in the middle of combat thoroughly enough to be able to clearly how he beat them and what they could have done to stand a better chance. He secretly runs a group whose goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe while managing a top-tier high school, is a capable strategist and leader, has the ability to persuade even volatile personalities to co-operate with his plans, and knows the right balance of firmness and kindness to get the desired results from his subordinates) Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. The time it takes for him to reincarnate in another body can vary greatly. Key: Post-Maidens | Pre-Maidens Note: The body Ozpin takes during Volumes 4-7 is that of Oscar Pine. Notable Techniques: * Magic: Ozpin, alongside the Maidens and Salem, are among the few living characters who can perform True Magic, which was mostly lost after the Younger Brother erased the previous iteration of humanity from the face of the planet. He gave amounts away to create the Maidens, though still possesses some amount of his own. *'Reincarnation:' In his original life as Ozma, the God of Light granted him the ability to reincarnate. This ability causes his soul to join with a new like-minded host when his previous body is destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) Darkseid's Profile (Pre-Maidens Ozpin was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Cane Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7